The Sweet Sacrifice 2
by YoshiiLoveer
Summary: Jarexius and Rihou reach Wigglytuff's Guild. They form the Team Hope that son enough would change everything on the world...


Chapter 1:

Meeting the Future Savers of the World

"_Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa…!_

_Are… Are you OK?_

_No! Don't let go!_

_Just a little longer… Come on! Hang on!_

_N-n-no! I can't…hold on…!_

_Waaaaah!"_

On Treasure Town, everything AND everyone was peaceful. That is, except for one Pokémon, who was in front of the famous Wigglytuff Guild.

-"Today I'll become a member of the Wigglytuff Guild"- a male Riolu told himself; -"I won't back down now! I simply can't!"-

He walked to the weird grating at front, when suddenly…

-"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"- someone yelled back. The Riolu started trembling and sweating a lot; -"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"- another one yelled back; -"The footprint's Riolu! The footprint's Riolu!"-

-"Waah!"- the Riolu yelled shocked. He quickly stepped back and looked from side to side to see if someone saw him. He sighed and took out a small stone that had a unique pattern on it. He always carried it on his neck, like a collar; -"Just looking at this gave me courage. But now, it isn't working…maybe I just don't have what it takes to be an explorer…"- the sad Riolu turned and walked away. When he was a little farther, a Zubat and a Koffing came out.

-"Hey Zubat… Did you get a load of that?!"- The Koffing said.

-"You bet I did, Koffing."- Zubat said.

-"That little wimp that was pacing around…had something good, right?"-

-"That wimp had something, that's for sure. It looked like some kind of treasure."-

-"Do we go after it?"- Koffing asked.

-"We do."- Zubat responded.

Both of them said "yes" with their heads in agreement and headed down to the beach where the Riolu was headed.

The Krabby that lived in the beach were blowing bubbles out to the ocean that reflected the sun rays and it looked beautiful. The Riolu arrived at the perfect time, and all he did was to look at the ocean to see the sunset and the bubbles.

-"Oh, wow! What a pretty sight!"- he said, with shining eyes and a smile.

-"When the weather's good, the Krabby come out at sundown to blow bubbles…"- he said; -"All those bubbles, catching the setting sun's rays off the waves…It's always beautiful."- He continued to look at the sight; "This is where I always come when I feel sorry for myself." He continued talking to himself; -"But it makes me feel good to be here, like always. Coming here is uplifting. It cheers me up."-

He continued staring the sight when something caught his attention. It looked like a small brown rock.–"Hey…what's that? What's going on over there?"-

He walked down the beach until the small rock became clear as he got closer. Once he was close enough, he saw that it wasn't small rock; in fact, it was actually an unconscious Eevee!

-"Waah!"- He yelled; -"Someone has collapsed on the sand!"- He quickly ran up to the Eevee to see if it was alright. He first inspected it for injuries. Upon inspection, he saw that it wasn't attacked by anyone, and also the way it was laying meant it was a female Eevee, and in his opinion, a very handsome and cute one. He blushed slightly at his thought but quickly shook it out of his head and got back to the matter and tried to shake the Eevee awake. -"What happened? Are you OK?"- He asked.

-"Ugh…"- the Eevee moaned and woke up. She sat down and saw the Riolu staring at her.

-"You're awake! Thank goodness!"- the Riolu said.

The Eevee looked at the Riolu for a short time…-"Wa-waaah!"- she yelled.

-"Wh-what?!"- the Riolu yelled back; -"Wh-what's wrong?!"-

-"A Riolu that talks?!"- yelled the Eevee, as she backed up; -"Only we humans can talk!"-

-"Humans?!"- said the Riolu; -"you look like a normal Eevee in every way to me!"-

-"Wow, are you dumb! As you can see, I'm a…"- started saying the Eevee, when she suddenly saw her reflection on a bubble, and she saw that in fact, she really was an Eevee. She stared at the Riolu, and said; -"You…WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!"-

-"What?! I haven't done anything! I don't know you!"- yelled the Riolu.

The Eevee kept staring at him mad. _I'll try not to yell…just to not scare him away since he might be helpful to me…_, she thought. She then took a deep breath, and said: -"You…who are you…"-

-"Me? I'm Rihou"- replied Rihou; -"and who are you?"-

-"Jarexius's the name…pleased to meet you"- but Rihou didn't reply back. He kept staring at Jarexius with dreamy eyes. He hasn't seen anything more beautiful than this Eevee.

-"Hey…hey!"- yelled Jarexius at Rihou.

-"Huh?!"- asked Rihou panicked.

-"Uh, you OK?"- asked Jarexius, and she let out a giggle.

-"Yes…"- said Rihou, _Wow, she's beautiful…and that giggle! Sigh…_he thought, but suddenly something caught Jarexius's attention. She saw two Pokémon walking behind Rihou.

-"Who are they?"- asked Jarexius, pointing behind Rihou to a Zubat and a Koffing coming behind him.

-"What?"- asked Rihou, and then, the Zubat tackled him. The Relic Fragment dropped to the sandy floor and Rihou was sent flying towards Jarexius. Rihou slammed against Jarexius, both falling.

-"Well, I do beg your pardon"- said Koffing, the one that was watching him on the guild.

-"Hey! Why'd you do that?!"- yelled Rihou, enraged. Jarexius and Rihou got up.

-"Heh-he-heh! Can't figure it out? We wanted to mess up with you! Can't face up to us, can you?"- asked Zubat, also the one that was watching him.

-"Wh-what?"- asked Rihou, puzzled.

-"That's yours, isn't it?"- asked Zubat.

-"Hey! That's…!"- said Rihou.

-"Sorry kiddo. We'll take that!"- said Zubat. He walked towards the Fragment and picked it up.

-"Waaah!"- yelled Rihou.

-"Whoa-ho-ho! What's the matter? Too scared to make a move? I didn't expect you to be such a big chicken!"- said Koffing. He turned towards Zubat; -"Come on, let's get out of here."-

-"See you later, wimp"- said Zubat, and he walked away with Koffing. Rihou kept staring at them. He saw them walking farther and farther away with his precious treasure.

-"…Oh…"- said Rihou, worried; -"Wh-what should I do?"- Rihou asked Jarexius. Jarexius looked at him and all it saw was Rihou dropping a tear; -"If I lose that…"- cried Rihou.

-"Hey…"- said Jarexius; -"let's get it back. I'll help you"-

-"R-really?!"- said Rihou, happily.

-"Sure!"- Jarexius replied. She just met him, but she couldn't just leave him alone, _Those guys look though for him to fight by himself_, she thought, _maybe if I help him, eventually I'll discover something about this…_

Rihou hugged Jarexius, which made Jarexius hug him back. Rihou started to blush upon feeling those delicate arms… but suddenly he woke up from illusion, and quickly stepped back. Jarexius started at him, puzzled.

-"Uh…m-maybe we should go…"- said Rihou.

-"Oh yeah…"- replied Jarexius.

-"After you…uh, ladies first"- said Rihou, trying not to blush.

-"Jejejejejejeje! Thank you!"- said Jarexius, giggling.

As they entered the Beach Cave, they saw some Pokémon coming out to get them. One of them was a Shellos, a slug. Jarexius stepped back from it.

-"You're an awfully cute yet disgusting little guy…"- said Jarexius as she backed down.

-"Hey there, little sluggy"- said Rihou. He smiled at the Shellos.

-"Eeww! Get away from it!"- said Jarexius, still backing up.

-"GO AWAY"- the Shellos warned, much more to Rihou and Jarexius's suspicion.

-"Whoa…weird, that Shellos told us to go away. Can you believe it?"- asked Rihou.

-"Yes, and I'm obeying"- said Jarexius.

-"Whaaat? How can you believe him?"- asked Rihou.

-"He did sound convinced, so…"- said Jarexius, when the Shellos used Mud-Slap, which hit both, leaving them covered on mud.

-"What the…?"- asked Rihou; -"Did he just attacked us?"-

-"EEWW! I'm covered on mud! This is your fault!"- said Jarexius.

-"Mine? Why?"- asked Rihou.

-"KILL HIM"- said the Shellos.

-"You…"- said Jarexius, when she felt a sudden urge to slam against the Shellos. She started to run and slammed against the Shellos, who felled on the ground unconscious.

-"You just used a move!"- said Rihou.

-"Huh? Me?"- said Jarexius. She sounded confused.

-"Didn't you saw it?"-

-"No…oh no! Did I kill the Shellos? Now I'm an assassin!"- said Jarexius panicked.

-"Wh-what?! I didn't know he would attack us that way!"- said Rihou, _she is even cuter when panicked…_he thought.

-"Hmm…maybe they're wild and mad with us? Or maybe…something going on this world that caused him to attack us like that?"- said Jarexius, which made Rihou realized that in dungeons, wild Pokémon attack like that: without warning.

-"Oh…"- said Rihou, remembering.

-"What?"- asked Jarexius as she wiped out the mud, and started walking.

-"I remember that my lost friend told me a while ago that in dungeons, Pokémon attack you without warning"- said Rihou. Jarexius stopped abruptly and looked at him.

-"And you…remembered THAT now…"- said Jarexius serious.

-"I, uh…forgot?"- said Rihou, _even when she's serious she's beautiful!_

-"Not going to say anything…"- said Jarexius, _where DOES he keep his head?_

-"Why? Amazed?"- asked Rihou.

-"Yes, simply AMAZED that you have your head, because if your head was detachable, you would leave it somewhere else!"- said Jarexius, a little angry.

-"Hey, at least I told you that…imagine if I didn't tell you at all"- said Rihou.

-"Leave it there, ok? For your well-being"- said Jarexius.

They kept going as they kept knocking out all of the stubborn wild Pokémon that kept attacking them. As they went their way deeper to the cave, they saw something that caught their attention: a Kabuto and a Shellder talking. Rihou got close to them as Jarexius got away from them.

-"What's wrong with you?"- said Rihou.

-"I already experienced this thing with that Shellos…not going to happen again"- said Jarexius.

-"Oh, come on! These ones are talking! That Shellos came out of nowhere"- said Rihou; -"Maybe they're friendly"-

-"NOT going to happen"- said Jarexius, convinced.

-"Fine…but you're showing the bad side of yourself. They'll think you're making this because you're a bad one"- said Rihou, warning her.

-"I don't care"- replied Jarexius; -"Not getting close, that's it"-

-"Okay, I'm not making you…"- said Rihou. He got closer to the two Pokémon to see if they were okay; -"Hey there…are you two all right?"-

-"GET AWAY FROM HERE"- warned the Shellder.

-"DO NOT SEARCH FOR A FIGHT WITH US"- said the Kabuto.

-"Huh? They're…"- said Jarexius, and she got close.

-"Warning us…?"- asked Rihou confused. He looked towards Jarexius, who shrugged her shoulders.

-"LET US TEACH YOU WHAT WE MEAN"- said the Shellder.

-"LET'S"- said the Kabuto. They both turned around and attacked them. Rihou and Jarexius were sent flying towards a wall. They both slammed on their backs against it.

-"Told you…not to trust…them…"- said Jarexius, weakened as she tried to get up.

-"Don't…rub it…in"- said Rihou, mad.

-"Let's show them what we are made of"- said Jarexius as she stood up.

-"Th-them?!"- said Rihou, as he stood up and saw the rivals looking at them; -"Did you just saw what they did? They could kill us!"-

-"Well! Since when you're that coward?"- asked Jarexius, which made Rihou stare at her.

-"Fine! Let's do it!"- said Rihou. Jarexius giggled; _Ah, that giggle…what a medicine…_he thought.

-"Hey, you!"- yelled Jarexius; -"Prepare to meet your doom!"-

-"THIS ONE'S BRAVE"- said the Kabuto.

-"BUT…FOR HOW LONG?"- said the Shellder.

-"For how long? Until we beat you, that's for how long!"- yelled Rihou.

-"LET US SHOW YOU WHAT WE MEAN BY LOSING."- said the Shellder.

-"GO!"- yelled Jarexius.

Both of the teams run towards each other and they fought hard. Jarexius used Tackle, which hit the Shellder and knocked him out. However, the Kabuto was though, and most of the moves they used he would absorb the damage. Jarexius attempted to attack him from behind, but he quickly turned and attacks her, but she was fast enough to avoid it. Rihou tried to use Force Palm on him, since it would be supper effective against him. But just when he was about to punch him, he voided it. The Kabuto started to walk slowly towards Jarexius.

-"Ugh…what do we do?"- asked Rihou.

-"Let's combine our most powerful moves!"- yelled Jarexius.

-"I'M A ROCK-TYPE POKEMON. MOST MOVES DO NOT AFFECT ME"- said Kabuto.

-"Uh…discard that…"- said Jarexius; -"What to do, what to do…"-

-"Wait! Maybe if we…"- started saying Rihou when Kabuto launched an attack at Jarexius; -"Look out, Jarexius!"-

-"TAKE THIS!"- yelled Kabuto. Jarexius run out of hope when she saw the Kabuto attacking her. She panicked, looking for an option. She shrugged when suddenly, she felt the sudden urge to counter attack him. She looked up at the Kabuto, and when it was close enough, she launched her attack: Flail! She jumped and attacked him with her tail, making him fly towards the wall and knocking him out. Rihou was amazed when he saw the attack. He didn't know she was that powerful.

-"Jarexius…was that…?"- said Rihou.

-"Flail…?"- she asked; -"I think that was Flail…but I really don't know…"-

-"It must have been…but maybe, who knows? Maybe we'll find out about this later."- said Rihou.

-"It must have been Flail. The move uses the tail of the user to attack the foe. The lower HP has, the more powerful it is"- said Jarexius.

-"How do you know that?"- asked Rihou.

-"I was a Trainer in my world. I used to train Normal-type Pokémon. But I really didn't know I could use that one"- said Jarexius.

-"Oh, I see. Maybe that's why you were transformed into an Eevee"- said Rihou. Jarexius looked at him and giggled.

-"Jijijijiji! You're so funny, Rihou! I like you!"- said Jarexius

-"Re-really?"- asked Rihou, blushing, _and I didn't expect to hear that from her…and the way she said it…_, he thought.

-"Even though you're forgetful…"- said Jarexius, serious.

-"Yeah…sorry"- said Rihou.

-"Well, let's keep going…wait, is that the exit?"- said Jarexius, pointing with her right front paw at a light. Rihou saw the light and started running. Jarexius started running with him as fast as they could. She was right. It was the exit. Zubat and Koffing were there, staring at the pit. It seemed like there was no exit. Rihou took a step forward and took a deep breath. He stared at Jarexius, who was getting ready for any hostile movement they could make.

-"H-hey!"- said Rihou. Zubat and Koffing looked back at him.

-"Well, well, well…if it isn't our friend, the big chicken!"- Koffing replied.

-"Ugh!"- Rihou said as he backed down.

-"And it's girlfriend, too!"- said Zubat.

-"Girlfriend?! Now THAT'S wrong! Get your facts straight, and you'll pay for what you did! Didn't your mom teach you to not take the things that are not yours?"- said Jarexius. Upon saying this, they saw that Zubat and Koffing flinched a little.

-"Did she…just intimidated us…"- said Koffing.

-"Yeah, she did…but guess what, little Eevee girl!"- said Zubat; -"no one intimidates us and gets away with it!"-

-"And no one threatens me and gets away with it"- replied Jarexius.

-"Hey, Jarexius…they seem pretty though. Do you think we can beat them?"- said Rihou.

-"I don't see why we can lose. We can do this."- said Jarexius.

-"Let's get them!"- said Zubat.

The battle started with Koffing doing a Poison Gas attack towards Jarexius, who quickly countered it with a Tackle. Rihou attacked Zubat with a Bite, who dodged it quickly. Zubat used Leech Life, but Rihou was fast enough to evade it.

-"Well, aren't you a fast one!"- said Zubat, sarcastically.

-"Yes! And what about that?"- asked Rihou.

-"Nothing…just…you should always watch out behind you back…"- said Zubat.

-"What the…"- said Rihou, when he turned back, he saw Jarexius getting tired, trying to avoid Koffing's Poison Gas the best she could; -"well…"-

-"Oops! I forgot we're fighting!"- said Zubat, sarcastically, but he was also preparing himself to use Leech Life again.

-"…I guess you did…"- said Rihou.

-"Take this!"- said Zubat.

-"And YOU take this!"- said Rihou, when Zubat was about to attack him, Rihou punched him with a Force Palm. Zubat was sent flying towards a rock, and upon hitting it, he didn't stand up. Zubat was done.

-"Nice…"- said Jarexius, all tired up; -"now, come help me…I paralyzed him with an Lick…and HE TASTES GROSS"-

-"On my way!"- said Rihou. He quickly ran towards Jarexius to help her fight. Koffing used Tackle while he was moving.

-"Watch out!"- said Jarexius, but it was too late. Koffing hit Rihou hard enough to knock him down. However, Rihou stand up and attack him with a Quick Attack, but Koffing dodge it. He was really strong and very fast.

-"That's the best you got? I see you wearing down!"- said Koffing.

-"What now?"- said Rihou, huffing and puffing. At that moment, Koffing used Poison Gas, and he avoid it.

-"I…I don't know!"- she yelled while she avoided the Poison Gas.

-"Just think!"- said Rihou, while covered his nose so he couldn't smell the deadly gas.

-"Combine our attacks…"- said Jarexius. They both looked at each other and nodded. Rihou grabbed Jarexius and threw her at Koffing. She hit him with a powerful Flail, and he tumbled a bit, and he finally fell.

-"Had enough?"- asked Jarexius, happy.

-"Y-yes…"- said Zubat.

-"Can YOU get up?"- said Rihou, to taunt them.

-"Ugh! Sh-shut up! This is so humiliating!"- said Koffing.

-"Take it easy pal"- said Jarexius, serious; -"you don't want me to change my attitude with you, right? I'm being nice with you, so please don't make me mad"-said Jarexius.

-"Yeah, after all, you DID got a beating REAL bad from us"- said Rihou.

-"It would be bad if you got another one"- said Jarexius.

-"Ugh, whatever!"- Zubat said as he got up. So did Koffing.

-"We may have lost, but this doesn't stay like this!"- said Koffing.

-"Yeah, you just remember that!"- said Zubat. Both of them started to run. The Relic Fragment fell behind them on the sandy floor. Rihou turned to look at it. It seemed undamaged, at least.

-"My Relic Fragment!"- said Rihou. He picked it up and hugged tight to his arms; -"Am I ever glad…I actually managed to get it back…and well…"-

-"It's because I was there, right?"- asked Jarexius. Rihou looked back at her and took a deep breath.

-"Yes. It is because you were there"- said Rihou.

-"Jijijijijiji! Anytime, sweetheart!"- said Jarexius, giggling.

-"Sw-sweetheart?!"- asked Rihou, nervous, sweaty and blushing red. He looked like a tomato. He felt so nervous, he tumbled a little, he almost fell.

-"Oh God…I think the emotion is getting onto you! You look like a tomato!"- said Jarexius giggling; -"Come on! We're done here, and there seems to be no exit here…we have to go back. And YOU need some fresh air, because you look like you're gonna faint or something"-

-"Uh, yeah, emotion, that's it…and well, right after you…"- said Rihou, _Oh God, maybe this is the one…maybe Jarexius is the one you told me through Alakazam that I would meet and she'll be my chosen one? Is she really the one that will make my days last more longer with love?_, he started thinking when he suddenly tripped against Jarexius. He woke up from the thought and realized they were out from that cave.

-"Hey, we're out, Rihou. Are you still here on this world? Or are you on the world of happiness yet?"- asked Jarexius. She seemed a little concerned about Rihou's state.

-"Oh, I'm still here. Sorry to trip against you. Guess I was still in that world, huh?"- said Rihou, scratching the back of his head.

-"Feeling better?"- asked Jarexius.

-"No"- he said. He saw Jarexius change looks; -"Uh, I mean, yeah"-

-"Uh-huh…"- said Jarexius. She sounded unconvinced.

-"…What?"- asked Rihou.

-"Nothing, nothing…well, what now? Now that think about it, I have nowhere to go and stay…so I guess I'll go somewhere and they'll give me a place to stay"- said Jarexius.

-"W-wait! I think I got the solution"- said Rihou; -"Join me and let's form an exploration team!"-

-"Exploration Team? You mean to explore unexplored areas and all that?"- asked Jarexius.

-"Yes!"- said Rihou with dream eyes; -"imagine that we could become the greatest team ever! Every Pokémon and Team would respect us!"-

-"Yeeaahh…NO"- said Jarexius.

-"What?! N-no?! Why not?"- asked Rihou. His dreamy eyes vanished upon hearing the answer she gave him.

-"Not my style, Rihou. Plus, I'm a human, and I have to find out the reason I'm here. I can't waste my time here exploring places that don't really have anything that can help me discover my past!"- said Jarexius; -"…and I was respected on my own world, so I don't need respect again. To gain respect isn't as easy as it looks"-

-"But maybe…you can find all of those things while exploring, and I know respect is hard to get, but just give it a try!"- said Rihou. He was trying to convince her…

-"Rihou…"- said Jarexius.

-"PLEASE?- pleaded Rihou. Jarexius looked at him with no other option.

-"Fine, I'll join you. But when I discover how I can get back to my world, I'll be out of here!"- said Jarexius.

-"Y-yes! No problem!"- said Rihou and hugged her. He felt Jarexius hug him back slowly.


End file.
